Musical keyboards can allow a musician to create and perform musical compositions using the sounds available on the musical keyboard. Some keyboards are MIDI (“Musical Instrument Digital Interface”) keyboards. MIDI is an industry-standard protocol that facilitates communication, control, and synchronization between electronic musical instruments, computers, and other equipment (e.g., sound modules and sound libraries).
A MIDI capable device transmits digital data (e.g., event messages) related to the musical notes to be played. For example, MIDI transmitted digital data can include pitch, intensity, and control signal data (e.g., for parameters such as volume, vibrato, panning, and tempo) for a particular sound. The digital data identifying a particular sound can be hard-coded into a MIDI capable device. When different numbering systems are used by different MIDI capable devices, it is often difficult for a musician to identify and use available sounds, especially when using multiple MIDI capable devices.